


Round&Round Chapter3

by OSoleMio0907



Category: Jaeseong - Fandom, SF9 (Band), 允诚, 재성
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSoleMio0907/pseuds/OSoleMio0907





	Round&Round Chapter3

“在允，你来一下。”

在股东中地位算高的王叔突然找到自己，七拐八拐走到了公司顶楼的杂物间，还小心的锁上了门。

“叔为什么突然找我，有什么事吗？”

王叔没有回答他的问题，而是先扯东扯西唠起家常，甚至还谈到了小时候送他上学的事。

“叔找我来就是追忆过去的吗？我还要回去查账，能不能直接说正事。”

王叔脸上的笑逐渐僵住，长叹一声转过身去。

“是啊，查账。公司好几个股东都知道了这个漏洞的严重性，别的公司都开始拉投资了，我们这几个是念着这么久的关系迟迟没有离开，他们最近找了我，说是如果不换董事，他们也没法再呆下去了。”

“啊……这样啊……”

低下头又慢慢抬起，眼神里充满了恳求，“如果我愿意拿自己的积蓄补上漏洞，可不可以投票换我做董事长？”

“我一定尽力在一周内把公司恢复原样，钱不是问题。”李在允觉得自己不拿奥斯卡都对不起自己精湛的演技。在如此令人欣喜若狂的消息面前还能装得这么悲伤与坚定，嗯，可以和金仁诚比一下了。

“这可是缺了个零那么大的差距，你真的行？”

“没问题的，叔。还有，能不能麻烦各位股东先不要告诉我爸，他之前还不信我来着，不如让我来说吧，一家人好开口，也算是给他一个惊喜。”

惊喜，应该是惊吓，吓进医院，再也醒不过来。

王叔权当是一个小孩和家里置气，没多想也就答应了。

 

漏洞确实存在过，但在事情恶化之前李在允就找到并且解决了出岔子的会计，换上了自己的人，所以之后“缺个零”这么夸张的事情，纯属李在允想把事情搞大而制造的手段，本该蒸发的钱一分不少的进了自己的卡，本想最后再撺掇。虽然本来计划就进行的顺顺利利，此时突然加上股东们的反对，就好像……玩游戏送了个加速器，唰的一下快要到终点了。

李在允心情从来没有这么好过，哼着歌用另一部手机告诉金仁诚这个消息。

「好运来的有点突然，你要小心点」

「反正我会把握住的」

「我想不到有什么更大的损失了」

李在允想了想，决定先给老头子打个预防针，万一之后在董事会上晕过去，那就不好下手了。

「爸，今天王叔来找我，说要开董事会」

「他们……想让你下台」

「不过爸你别担心，我说用我这些年攒的钱补，我攒的钱不够的话借也够了，然后让我接手公司，你放心好了，我不会让公司进别家手里的」

消息发出后那边一直没有回复，李在允猜他可能又是上哪鬼混去了。

到底谁是爹……最近除了做老头子安排的工作，李在允还主动接下了董事长一些例行之事。等到全部结束的时候已经稍微晚过下班时间了。他保证了电脑被完全锁死，聊天记录完全删除，才放心的开车回家。

 

刚拉开车门，一股浓烈的烟草味就冲的李在允直皱眉头。这个老头子……不知道金仁诚怎么样了。

情况果然像自己想的一样糟。老头子已经离开家了，剩下金仁诚一个人缩在浴池里，热水还在开着，但人似乎已经没有意识了。刚恢复不久的身体又重新布满痕迹，红的扎眼。不知道他是怎么忍住让老头子看不出破绽还没有被再次标记的。李在允心疼地把人抱进怀里，细心的替他清理干净，擦干身体抱回自己的房间。平日摇来摇去的狐狸尾巴的主人现在收起了尖牙，安安静静的毫无攻击力。

你承担的真的够多够多了，快要结束了。

李在允给金仁诚盖上被子，目不转睛地凝视着眼前人的睡颜。很没有安全感吧，明明不冷还微微发着抖，脸皱成一团，也许是在做噩梦。拿过吹风机一点点的把他的头发吹干，李在允专注到没有注意到一脸阴霾一身酒气的老头子站到了身后。

 

“行小子敢对你妈动手动脚了。”老头子的声音里闪过了一丝的不确定，但李在允并没有听出来端倪。

喝了酒的alpha力气比平时大好多，李在允就算平时举了铁也被拽到了客厅。刚才送老头子回家的保镖还没走，诧异地看着眼前的一幕。

这个老头子真可怕。怎么说也是自己儿子，还替自己做了这么多工作，竟然就因为照顾小妈被又踹又打，看来早早逃身才是上策。

 

Alpha信息素充满火药味的碰撞让金仁诚提前醒了过来。不小心碰到伤口倒吸一口冷气，四顾又发现是李在允的卧室，听到房间外激烈地喝骂声踉踉跄跄地翻下床，金仁诚已经猜出来发生了什么。

强忍着令人反胃的烟草味摸到门口，金仁诚只看到了父子战争的结尾——李在允被三个保镖架着出了家门，工作衬衫上似乎沾上了暗红色的血渍。

老头子转过身正好对上金仁诚的双眼。这次，金仁诚看出了那一点怀疑——但是他没有时间想其他的，眼下更重要的是找到李在允。

 

“在允犯什么事了吗，这么生气？”

“我看他事办的不太好，教育一下而已，没什么。”

“晚上在家吃吗？我给你做？”

“不了，我有事。”

确定老头子真的开车离开，金仁诚迅速给李在允拨了电话，但是对方已关机。金仁诚只能祈祷那面只是没电了，手机还在身上。

「在允你怎么样 在哪里 我去找你」

「伤口一定要好好清理 不然我给你用酒精使劲按」

「我觉得你爸应该快要看出来了，我们下手要再快一点 但是你别有压力 你好起来才更重要」

「看到就给我回电话」

金仁诚躺在李在允的床上握着手机一晚上没合眼，在快到黎明的时候，屏幕终于亮起来了。

 

金融财政这样的东西是随便扯的。


End file.
